Blade
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: AU. Encounter with a new mutant, who plays a signifigant role throughout the story. Please R&R! Only rated M for some language. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, nor any characters used.**

**Chapter 1: The Assault**

Evan Daniels skated down an empty street. It was getting late and he needed to get back to the Institute for a training session. In his mind he was at the worst part of town. Lots of people loved it down there, but most of the nights were full of gang fights, or muggings. But he couldn't argue in the day time it was beautiful. The street lights flickered on as he rode passed them. As he passed some late night dwellers or just some people enjoying the view on their porch, they all would glare or yell something at him. It wasn't easy being a mutant.

"Get out of town, FREAK!" a man yelled. Evan strode past him. "Hey leave me alone I didn't do anything to you man." He said. The man made a rude gesture toward Evan that he chose to ignore.

He finally made it back to the Xavier Institute. He leapt off of his skateboard and picked it up. Then he punched in his security code and began to head inside once he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned to find nothing and put it out of his mind just saying it was his imagination. He entered the building.

"Hey Evan, where like, were you, we already finished the session." Kitty said springing at him once he opened the door. "I was just goin' for a ride, man." He said. "Evan you have to be more responsible, you can't always bail on us when we need you here." Scott said entering the foyer. "Sorry, but I just... Oh forget it." He said running up the stairs. Scott sighs. Kitty turns back to her _Cosmo Girl_ magazine.

Evan put his face in his pillows, he was exhausted, and with them always pushing him, well it didn't help. He flipped over onto his back and grabbed the remote. Some TV would help him relax. I mean who schedules a training session on a Friday night. He sees a news report that startles him.

Anchorman:_ And the government has just finished on a prototype for ending mutant crime. It will be handed down to the police next week. It is said to be once of the most efficient ways to take down a mutant attacker. A thought of locally selling these came to call but was denied when the government and police forces stated it would be like selling guns to anyone. We look to mutant crime rings in downtown Bayville, but mostly on the outskirts of town. Now police can have a fighting chance against these mutant thugs. Back to you Dianna._

Evan flipped the channel in disgust. Who would want another government powered weapon to kill us. Actually the question he should be asking is who wouldn't want it. KNOCK! KNOCK! He heard at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked. "It's me Kurt." Kurt replied form the other side of the door. He opens the door. "Hey man what are ye doing?" Kurt asks. "Just watchin' some TV, why?" Evan replies the furry blue man standing in front of him. Kurt says nothing and holds up a brochure of a new movie theatre showing a film called _Double Guts_. Evans lips then curved into a smile. "Its rated R so you're gonna have to port us in their," Evan says now smiling.

The show time was late at night. They waited as everybody else drifted into sleep. They tip toed down the stairs, what's a good movie without good food. Evan pulled a bucket of chicken wings out of the fridge and two sodas. They went to the foyer getting ready to port when a lamp turned on, they both leapt at the sight. Evan had ducked behind Kurt and was shivering.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Kitty said smiling at the sight of Evan cowering. "Uhh, ve vere going to the porch to eat this." Kurt said. "Yea…yeah that's what we're doing." Evan agreed. "Oh, then you mind if I come along then too." Kitty said catching their bluff. "Fine Kitty, you got us, ve are going to see _Double Guts_. Please don't tell." Kurt said. "On one condition… I get to come too, I have been dying to see that movie." Kitty said jumping into the air.

There was a puff of smoke and the three were gone. The have teleported right to the door of the film. "Good porting Kurt." Evan said patting him on the back.

"Oh my God!" Kitty said turning toward the two. "Vhat is it Kitty?' Kurt asked. "You guys didn't bring any sugar snacks. I trusted you! Now I have to walk all the way to the concession stand and buy them myself. God!" She said stomping away from the group. It was an odd obsession she had with sugar. "Dude lets get some seats, opening night on Friday, it will be packed." Evan said running into the theatre.

They left the movie hours later, it was around 2am and nobody was outside except the final crowd leaving the film they had just seen. Darkness was seen all around, some car lights were visible, but only for a second.

"Hey we are like only a block from the Pizza Parlor, you wanna grab a bite, its open all night." Evan said clutching his stomach.

"We really should go back, but if you all vant to then I vill come." Kurt said.

Kitty smiled and shook her head, so they all walked over to the curb and crossed the street. They heard gangs holler in the night and even some brawls were happening as they walked by an alley or two. Right outside of the Pizza Parlor a hooded man approached them. Once he looked up they realized he was no older than they were. His long blonde hair covered his eyes and shadowed the rest of his face.

"Give me your money." He said in a dreary tone. He was induced on all sorts of drugs. He coughed. "Give me your fucking money. You bitches deaf?" he said.

They all knew that three mutants against a hobo was unfair so finally Evan stepped up.

"Hey, leave us alone, you know who we are, now don't set yourself up for a beating and kindly walk away." He said.

"You think you scare me you little piece of shit!" the man snarled. He flipped out a switchblade. "Don't make me ask again." He said. Evan relinquished his spikes, not shooting them just showing them, a warning.

At the sight the man stepped back, but then stood forward. He spit at Evan. Evan rubbed his eye. The man ran at him, he lifted Evan and threw him against a dumpster. Then he lifted a street light out of the ground and whipped it at Kurt and Kitty, once Kitty saw this she grabbed Kurt phasing him through it.

The man was so outraged he slammed a car down between the him and the three young teenager. He ran into the darkness.

"Evan! Oh my God, are you ok?" Kitty said running toward him and cradling his head. Kurt joined the two.

"I've felt better" he mumbled looking down the path at where the boy had run. His eyes narrowed.

"Ve have to get home and tell professor." Kurt said. "Yeah and get totally busted." Evan said lifting himself up to his feet.

"Evan it is more important than that, we were attacked, and by another mutant." Kurt says. They both grab on to Kurt's shoulder and within a second, like the wind, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One Hell of a Break-in**

Evan, Kurt and Kitty crept up the stairs inthe Xavier Mansion, it was near 2:15 in the morning and they had just encountered a new mutant, more so they just were attacked by a new mutant. They had to report it, even if it risked getting busted.

Knock, Knock. They tapped the Professor's door. Minutes later it gently opened and the bald man in the wheelchair was starring up at them.

"Evan, Kurt Kitty? What are you three doing up?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Okay it will be like, better if we just tell you the whole thing." Kitty said, glancing at Evan, who remained silent.

"Ve snuck out to see a movie, and ve know it was wrong, but on our vay back ve vere attacked, by a mutant." Kurt said, jumping into the conversation.

Professor put his head down. "Are any of you hurt?" he said looking up at them, you could tell he was disappointed.

"Well no, but Evan got a little banged up." Kitty said.

"Evan." The Professor said looking up at him.

He stayed silent, with his arms crossed and eyes shut. He was in a bad mood, he hated being humiliated. He finally mustered up the courage to talk.

"Man, I hope your not gonna ground us or anything, we didn't want to get caught we just really wanted to see it." Evan said.

"I believe your punishment should be the least of your concerns, you all were assaulted, I think we should go on Cerebro, but it is late, we shall do it in the morning." He said turning away in his wheelchair now facing the inside of his room.

He said goodnight to the three as his door slowly shut in front of them. They all looked around at each other. Evan dragged his body in a wearily way down the hall, the other two slowly followed.

Morning elapsed over a long period of time and Evan hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He starred at his ceiling. The sunlight peered through his window and later on lit his room. He could smell breakfast and lifted his body.

"Evan! Come on! Breakfast!" Scott yelled up the stairway.

Evan lifted his soar body and stumbled to the door. He tapped it and it swung open. He made his way down the stairs.

He could tell by everyone's reaction to his entry that they knew of the events that occurred last night. He sighed and grabbed a seat next to Kurt.

"Ah, Evan you are awake, good, we will be scanning the city for that mutant later." Professor said at the sight of Evan.

Evan didn't understand, was this some sort of punishment, the embarrassment. He filled his plate with sausage and eggs. He didn't want to talk about it, but the other students were so eager to hear. Evan knew he didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell when Kitty came down.

And his worst fears were awakened, Kitty just sprang into the kitchen. She was the biggest gossip at mansion, and everyone knew that if I wouldn't enlighten them with the details that she would.

"Hey guys." Kitty said in her perky voice, she was a morning person, actually she was an anytime person.

To Evan's surprise Scott was the first one to jump into conversation.

"So what, uh, happened last night, I heard you were mugged?" Scott says trying to configure the gossip into a question.

"Sort of, a teenage kid attacked us, he was a mutant." Kitty replied, her interested was immediately sparked.

"No way! What was his power?" Tabitha asked.

"Did you beat him?" asked Rogue.

"How much did he bum off you?" Ray asked.

They seemed to be whipping questions out of the air. Evan closed his eyes and shook his head. He realized that Kitty was about to detail the whole thing. He didn't want any part of it. He got up and walked out.

"What's with him?" Scott openly asked.

"Aw, he's just mad because he got beat." Kurt replied.

Evan once again skated down an open street, it was only 10 in the morning and the sun was blazing. He let in the warmth and brightness of a perfect day. He passed store after store. He didn't want the humiliation of defeat, back at the mansion.

He halted at the sight of a shadowed alle. A man stood in there, coveting something close to a trash can. Evan recognized the hood he was wearing. Long blonde hair sprouted from it. The man's gaze was fixed at it.

"Hey you!" Evan yelled. 

The man looked up, his eyes pierced Evan. He shoved some type of cloth into his hoodie and began to run away.

"What, you afraid now?" Evan said skating after him.

Evan clearly had the advantage in speed, but didn't know if he could beat him. Just stay at a safe range and spike. He thought.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to kill you, boy." The man said.

Evan came to a stop and launched out spikes. He aimed, not a very good shot, but it knocked the boy over. Once Evan reached him, he reached for the hood. The man punched him away.

He saw, some sort of funky costume hanging out of the man's shirt. Evan didn't have much time to react, the boy already was on his feet. He snapped Evan's board in half, by stomping on it. The boy was running again, leaping over a gate and into the street.

Evan denied him a second chase, he felt to do the responsible thing and go to Professor Xavier, they could do a Cerebro scan.

Evan approached the mansion, walking slowly. He was carrying his skateboard or what was left of it. He tossed it aside once in the garage and slammed open the door.

"Evan, you are back, where were off to?" Professor said. 

"I was skatin' and saw that same thug, I chased him but he got away." Evan drearily replied.

"Evan, I know you were angry, but you just can't approach the man every time you see him. Have patience we will scan the town. Evan we will find him, together." Professor said in a comforting voice.

Evan nodded, they rounded up Kitty and Kurt. It was better if they all were there to identify the man. They walked over to the new and improved machine. Professor reached and gently placed the helmet-like device on his head.

"It will just be a minute. You understand that he may not be actively using his powers at the time, I will consistently update my search though." He said.

The search was a bust, nothing, not even a trace. Evan and Kurt went to their room, they all shared rooms, mansion's third level was being installed. They flipped on the TV. Another news report was on.

Anchorman: _Today was supposed to be the release of the only government issued product, the Mutant Machine, a Police Chief's, best defense suit against a mutant. But we are now informed that early this morning it was stolen, it is a black suit with red and white features, please be on the lookout for anything like it. The man who stole it was, 14-15 years old, African-American. He has Blonde hair and it is long. He has a criminal record, and goes by a gang name Blade. _

Evan clicks the remote, the TV flashes off. He glances at Kurt, he looked at Evan as well.

"Didn't that sound a lot like…" Evan started.

"Ve have to tell the Professor." Kurt said.

Downtown Bayville

A man huddles over a dumpster. It was now hours later and the moon was the only light. He was in an alley. He looked over a black suit, with red and white detail. It had a belt with weapons, sort of like a Batman get-up. His face collided with moonlight, revealing Blade. He starred up and laughed into the night.


End file.
